


Shaved Ice

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06), ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: A shaved ice date between two big rugby boys.For a friend, who is feeling down.





	Shaved Ice

Zanba hummed as he dipped his spoon into Sekizan’s cup, scooping out a large amount of ice and cherry syrup. He put the sweet treat in his mouth, his face puckered. It wasn’t as good as strawberry shaved ice. However, it was Sekizan’s favorite, so he would teach himself to like it. Then he could steal from Sekizan and get the boy flustered. He could kiss his boyfriend and taste cherry on his red stained lips. Sneaking another bite from Sekizan’s cup, Zanba smiled.

“Not as good as strawberry.” He said. 

“Then eat your own shaved ice.” Sekizan scoffed, false offense in his voice. 

Sekizan held his cup out of Zanba’s reach. The bigger boy chased after the cup with his spoon, plastering himself to Sekizan’s side. He smirked as the redhead’s cheeks flared up. 

“Are you really that angry that I’m eating yours? Or are you embarrassed?” Zanba teased. 

“You're practically in my lap. There are people here.” Sekizan mumbled. 

Zanba chuckled. “Oh, so you're shy.” 

“I am not.” 

“You are. Aren’t you cute, Sekizan? I could just eat you up.” 

Zanba leaned over and pressed his mouth to Sekizan’s, running his tongue over cherry flavored lips. Sekizan’s hands came up to cup Zanba’s face as Zanba ran strong hands through his hair. The kiss didn’t last long, but it left both boys eager for more. 

“We should go to my place.” Zanba said. 

“Uh, yeah. Your place.” Sekizan said, cheeks hot. 

They walked towards the station in comfortable silence. Maybe next time they could just take the shaved ice home instead of eating it in the park.


End file.
